


Dirty

by CharityMercy



Category: Block B, Jihoon - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, P.O - Fandom, lee taeil - Fandom, pyo jihoon - Fandom, taeil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Oral, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: A three some with Jihoon and reader brings out Taeil's demanding nature





	Dirty

You had been casually seeing Taeil for a couple months. You were surprised when he confessed to you that he was sleeping with his best friend and even more surprised when they asked you if you wanted to have a threesome with them. When you finally agreed after mulling it over for a few days, you watched as their lips pulled into matching devious grins. A heady mix of arousal and excitement flowed through you. Jihoon took your hand and pulled you against his chest. You gasp staring wide-eyed at the lustful look painted on his face. He leaned down, capturing you in a gentle kiss, while pressing your back against your lover. Taeil trails kisses from your ear to your shoulder as you melt into him. Jihoon’s large hands caress your curves as Taeil’s fingers deftly undo the buttons of your blouse. They work together, easily stripping your shirt off. Your hands slip under Jihoon’s tee, fingers playing across his abs as you pull his shirt up. He breaks the kiss, moaning softly as Taeil reaches around your body, fingers toying with Jihoon’s nipples as you peel his shirt off. You turn to your lover, trapped between two sets of strong arms as you set your attention on him. You ass brushes the taller man’s cock, as your lips graze Taeil’s. 

Two sets of hands slide under his shirt, working to swiftly to strip him. You nip his ear, kiss his neck and suck a tiny, barely visible mark on him. A whimper bubbles from his lips, as Jihoon’s hands slide over his chest and you nip his collarbone. You push your ass against Jihoon’s growing bulge, as he unhooks your bra. Your breasts are enveloped, one by each of the men surrounding you. They tease you, nimble fingers massaging your breasts, pinching and gently pulling your nipples. You lean your head back against the taller man’s shoulder. His mouth attacks your neck in a flurry of kisses and soft bites. Taeil’s head dipped down so he could tease your nipple, with some sucking and gentle bites. You pant, feeling yourself grow wet, you palm Taeil’s cock while grinding against Jihoon’s , making them moan in unison, fanning their breath over your dampened skin. 

The three of you stumble towards the bedroom, a bevy of panting and groping. You crash into the bed, and you exchange a mischievous look with Taeil before stripping Jihoon. Taeil pulled him into a passionate kiss, while you moved lower, teasing him with open kisses down his torso. You leave a love bite under his hipbone before taking his cock in your mouth. He groans, his voice is deep and rough, as you slide down his shaft. You glance up, Taeil is working marks into his neck and chest, Jihoon’s head is tilted back, panting. Another moan tumbles from his parted lips, you hum in response, your lover cocks an eyebrow, catching your eye. Jihoon’s hips thrust upwards, breaking your focus from Taeil, you push him back down, nails biting into his skin. He whimpers, fingers intertwining in your hair, desperate for something to cling to. You speed up, closing your eyes as tears start to form. Another deep rumbling moan spills from his lips, as his dick twitches. 

His hand tenses in your hair, “Fuck, Y/N” he growls, as he spills into your mouth. You swallow as his grip on your hair loosens and you sit up. Taeil’s hungry eyes bore into you, he leans over the other man’s panting form to lick the tiny dribble of cum that slipped from your lips before pulling you into a desperate kiss. He bites down on your bottom lip, hard, and ignores your whimper. His normal calm demeanor is broken, replaced with something feral, savage, and hungry. You are so caught up in the passion that you almost don’t notice Jihoon’s large hands snaking around to unbutton Taeil’s jeans. Taeil’s hands move down your body and in no time, you have both been stripped of all the remaining clothing. You push Taeil down, and he gets the same treatment Jihoon just got. You keep him in a passionate kiss and watched entranced as Jihoon moves down your lover's body. Jihoon pumps Taeil’s cock slowly before wrapping his lips around it. 

Your eyes stay locked as you move down marring your lover with bite marks and hickeys. Your nails scrape down his side and one of his thighs. Taeil’s moan is soft but his breath is heavy. You move back to his lips, leaving a trail of wet kisses in your wake. Your tongue slips easily into his mouth, his hand rests on the back of your neck. A moan is swallowed up by the kiss as you gently nip his bottom lip. His hips buck into Jihoon’s face, the younger man only whimpers. You nip your lover just below his ear, your eyes trained on the action below as he tips his head back. Jihoon’s hand rests on Taeil’s thigh, Taeil’s fists the sheets, knuckles white, the entire scene leaves you dripping, aching. You press your thighs together, as your teeth meet the flesh on Taeil’s chest. His hips buck again, Jihoon’s brows knit together, but he doesn’t make any move to restrain his lover. Taeil makes a sound between a moan and a whimper, Jihoon growls in response. You feel the reverberations from his deep voice rattle through Taeil’s chest. His muscles tense as your teeth graze his nipple. Sweat beads on his brow, his breathing is loud and shallow. Jihoon growls again, Taeil moans loudly, spilling into the younger man’s mouth. You watch him swallow, and lick his lips. Taeil sits up, as Jihoon leans forward for a kiss, you watch in a daze. 

They turn, setting their sights on you, Taeil roughly shoves you, pushing you against the bed. Both of them move over you, hungry mouths kissing, licking, sucking and biting over your body, skipping over the apex of your thighs, leaving matching marks on your body. You whimper as their fingers trail along the insides of your thighs, never touching where you needed most. You whine as they each pull a nipple into their mouths, teeth grazing hardened buds. The torture was perfect, leaving you mewling and writhing. The men marred your skin had devised delightful torment for you. Two fingers, thinner and longer than the ones you were used to slide through your wetness, grazing your core. You moan, watching Jihoon lick his fingers clean. He moans in appreciation, eyes closing for a moment. Both you and Taeil are transfixed and turned on by his dirty display. You sit up, your lips crashing against his. Your tongue slides deftly into his mouth, tasting both yourself and Taeil on his tongue. You moan as Taeil wraps his arms around you from behind, peppering your shoulders with kisses and nips. Jihoon’s large hand envelopes one of your breasts, rolling your nipple between thin fingers. 

You lean back against Taeil, breaking the kiss. One of your hands rests against Taeil’s thigh, the other caresses Jihoon’s torso, nails trailing up and down as mouth envelopes your nipple. Taeil’s hand snakes around, moving down your belly, slowly. When he finally reaches where you need him most, he cups you.Then runs one finger along your slit, moistening it, before flicking it quickly against your clit. You gasp in surprise, jerking Jihoon’s attention from your breasts. As he leans in for another kiss, Taeil’s free hand wraps around your throat, stopping you from moving forward. “Just watch” Taeil commands the younger man. “Look how pretty she is when she cums” the tone of his voice stokes the fire in you. He spreads your legs further and uses his knees to shift your hips so you are fully on display, before returning to his ministrations, his free hand still resting against your throat making you nearly quiver in anticipation. 

He inserts a finger, rubs against your walls, working you up before removing it, pausing for a moment before making slow precise movements on your clit. You lean back, resting your head against your lover's shoulder, panting hard. You moan as he inserts two fingers, his pace quicker than before. He flicks his fingers against your clit, then finds a pace that bring you to ruin. His precision dissipates, as he chases your high. Your nails dig into his thigh as a more desperate moan leaves your lips. Your orgasm crashes into you, your hips buck and your thighs quiver. Jihoon releases a heavy sigh, the stir of air washing over you makes you twitch. Taeil’s hand drops from your throat, he offers his wet fingers Jihoon, who happily sucks them clean making intense eye contact with you. 

“Mmmm” Jihoon groans, his voice is deep and gruff making Taeil harden more against your back. Jihoon kisses you, full of hunger, his teeth grazing your bottom lip. You mewl, leaning into his, one hand resting on the back of his neck. Taeil moves from behind you, allowing Jihoon to push you down. When Jihoon’s kisses move lower, you pull Taeil to your side, nails digging into his forearm. He gives you a small smile and gives you a chaste kiss on the lips as Jihoons reaches the apex of your thighs. He bites hard on the insides of your thigh, you whimper. He places, sweet, gentle kisses on your lower lips before delving between them. Taeil caress your arm in soothing motions, as if he could read your thoughts, the tingling sensation of over stimulation had already begun to wash over you. Jihoon’s tongue flicks against your clit, you gasp. Taeil lays by your side, resting his head against your shoulder, watching his lover eat you out. Jihoon puts his arms under your legs, tugging you closer to his face and slips his tongue into you. His deft muscle hits all the right places in you. He laps up your juices, moving back to your clit as your head starts to spin. 

You moan, every touch, from Taeil’s gentle touches to Jihoon’s skillful tongue is electric. You twitch as Jihoon gently sucks your clit and Taeil short nails rake your skin, the sensation is nearly overwhelming. Your breathing is fast and shallow, your nails make half-moon indentations in your palms. A quick flick of Jihoon’s tongue makes you cry out, you pull Taeil’s arm, nails biting into his skin, “Taeil, stop” you pant, the sound is desperate. He does, turning his attention to your face, he pushes a stray strand of hair out of your face, almost too gently then trains his eyes on the taller man, watching intently. Jihoon’s tongue moves at a fevered pace, he moans, sending a shockwave through you that is your undoing. Your pussy clenches around nothingness, as a loud moan rips through the room. Jihoon pulls away, watching you squirm in the aftershocks of your orgasm. Taeil attacks Jihoon, his kiss fueled by lust, one hand tugs his hair, the other is on the small of his back, pulling him closer. You scoot back, sitting up so you can properly appreciate their forms. Taeil’s lips move down his neck, his gaze meets yours, silently beckoning you near. You wrap Jihoon up in a lustful kiss of your own, as your hand slides down Taeil’s torso. You hand wraps around his cock, moving slowly, he moans. Jihoon moves away, retrieving condoms and lube. Taeil lubes his lover, slowly prepping him with his fingers. Jihoon’s deep moans, stoke a fire in you. He puts a condom on, and hovers over you, 

“Are you ready?” he asks, his voice barely above a whisper, as positions himself at your entrance. You nod in response and he slowly pushes into you, allowing you to adjust to him. You mewl as he completed buries himself in you. Taeil moves behind Jihoon, who nods curtly. Both men let out quiet moans as Taeil pushes in. Taeil moves first setting the pace, slow and steady, Jihoon’s thrusts are powerful, fueled by Taeil’s ,you move to meet each one. You nails dig into Jihoon’s forearms, as Taeil speeds up. You moan in ecstasy, as you start to spiral, both men panting and letting out the occasional quiet moan. 

“Fuck” you whimper, so close to release as your fingers start to go numb. Taeil speed up again, and you cum, walls clamping around Jihoon, who moans loudly. Sweat beads on Taeil’s brow as his hips snap into Jihoon, fingers digging into his hips. You are trembling from overstimulation, nearing the point of weeping, as an unexpected orgasm crashes into you, as hard and fast as Jihoon’s rough thrusts. You strong walls clench around him and he find release of his own, crying out. “Shit” Taeil groans, brows knitted into an expression you know too well. You endure a few more powerful thrusts, through the buffer of Jihoon, before he moans, high and airy with his climax. 

You are all panting as you untangle from each other and quickly clean up. You collapse all together back in bed. You meld into a pile of limbs, sweaty, messy hair and fucked-out grins. Taeil is the first to speak up, “That was fucking amazing” his normally smooth voice is rough from moaning. Jihoon grins, “Yeah, she’s fun” he pulls your chin up, giving you a peck on the lips, then leans over you to kiss Taeil. “Did you have fun, baby?” Taeil smirks, stroking your hair. “Mmmhmm” you murmur, with a sleepy smile and a nod. Your eyelids were already growing heavy, you were sandwiched in the warmth of both men. He chuckles lightly as Jihoon pulls the covers around everyone. You pull Taeil down into a sleepy kiss then nuzzle into his chest. Jihoon spoons you, his long arm slopped over you, resting on Taeil’s waist. Taeil wrapped his arm around you as your eyes drifted closed.


End file.
